diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4/Plot
The episode begins with Yui trying to make a phone call to her father from a school phone. As she makes a call, she sees Kanato - who is standing right beside her. Yui puts the phone back and asks Kanato why he is still at school. He answers that he is here because he and his teddy are thirsty. Yui apologizes to both and go to buy something for him. When she returns she offers with a cup of coffee to Kanato but he angrily throws it on floor and says that he only prefers sweet things and hates bitter things. Yui tells him that it's not a reason to throw it on the floor. Kanato then scold her and tells her to not talk back to him and that she is worthless. Yui apologizes and asks him what he wants from her. Kanato says that he wants her to think about that. A few moments later, Kanato calms down and asks Yui if the coffee splashed on her finger and licks her fingers. Kanato then asks her if she hates him and if she wants to learn more about him. Yui answers that she doesn't hate him and she would like to learn more about him. As Yui is about to complete her sentence, Kanato leaves and says that if she wants to learn more about him try understanding him. As he is leaving, Yui asks him if he saw her bag. Kanato answers that he put it on roof to punish her. Before going, Kanato whispers to his teddy that phone has been broken for two weeks and now its common knowledge. As she wents to roof to grab her bag,she hears Laito's voice who is standing there. Laito who is,looking at the sky and talking to himself about a woman that he still loves and can't forget. After a moment, he notices that Yui is eavesdropping so he grabs her by neck and tells her that she needs to be punished. He pushes her against the door and says that vampires become more thirsty on nights like this and they become so terribly thirsty that they are driven mad and need to quench that thirst. He then licks Yui's neck and starts sucking her blood. As Laito stops to think and say something, Yui pushes him away and runs out of the door, towards a phone both on the street. Yui quickly dials her father's number and tells him that she's been caught up in something that she doesn't understand, but then she hears Laito's voice on the phone who says that's hardly the case and he knows everything about her. Yui turns around sees Laito standing on the other side of the street. Yui panics and runs away but is caught by Laito. She then struggles to free herself but then Laito lets her go as he hears his father's name on the news. Yui asks him what it's about. Laito says that it is Tougo Sakamaki - their father who is a statesman - but to him he is merely an object of hatred. When Yui hears Tougo Sakamaki's name she whispers Karlheinz... Laito looks at her with surprise and she faints. He questions "Who are you?" on television]] Later that night, Yui wakes up in her bedroom and runs out to the church. She asks God if is her father alive or not as she is praying. Laito tells her that he wouldn't bother asking God because he won't respond. Yui turns around to see Laito. She asks him how did he know where she was, so he knows everything about her so she should stop trying to run away. She asks him whether he knows where her father is, but he responds that he doesn't care about it. Laito tells her that he is there to expose her for who she really is. Laito then start forcing himself on Yui and Yui struggles to free herself and yells for help. Finally, she manages to push Laito away. He then starts laughing and tells her to not waste her time: God is just nonsense created by man. Elsewhere we see Richter going to a passage behind bookcase and stands in front of Cordelia's blood covered dress. Later Laito pushes Yui down and asks her to instruct him. Yui tells him that he can't do this in a church but Laito just says that she can get angry all she wants but she is no match against him. Laito tells her that she will be forced to submit to him and she will be at his mercy. He then starts to take her tie off and opens her shirt buttons. Yui asks him to stop and says she won't submit to him but he continues and lift her legs a little and bites it. After that he tells her that she was offered up to them as a sacrifice by the same church where she is praying. Yui doesn't believe him, so he tells her who does she think sent her to them, but Yui still denies it. Laito then continues his torture and invites her to follow him down to hell. In the post credit we hear Laito's voice saying "Why did you hide your greed? Clasping your white windpipe, you try to harm me with red rose petals, grotesque and pure, passionate greed. More please. Come with me and I will teach you the pleasures of falling into hell." Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)